Electronic systems, such as computers, typically comprise many parts or components such as, hard drives, disk drives, compact disk read-only-memory (CD ROM) drives, digital versatile disc (DVD) drives, fans, and processors that are often grouped together inside of a shared enclosure. It is common for several cables to be routed between various components to provide communication paths and/or power to these various components. These data and utility cables can be bulky and may typically be difficult to accommodate within a single enclosure due to limited space.
Moreover, the existence of several cables within an electronic system often makes it difficult to route the cables in an effective manner. Multiple cables are usually bundled together in order to increase the organization of such cables. However, bundling may cause damage to the individual cables when the system causes a sharp transition among cables. A sharp transition typically occurs as cables are routed from one direction to another usually resulting in cables bundling on top of one another. Furthermore, after a cable has been added or replaced, the additional bulk of the newly added cables at the bending transition point adds difficulty to the replacement of access panels and other parts that were removed to access the cables.
Bundling also adds difficulty to the replacement or installation of cables because of the additional time used to sort out the various cables near, or within, the cable bundling. Some manufacturers install extra cables during the assembly process in order to avoid having to add or replace cables should a need arise in the future. However, this creates additional costs to consumers who purchase electronic systems that use only a minimum number of cables.